Mason I Love You
by personyoudon'tknow
Summary: Alex couldn't bear to lose Mason so before he left she did something out of pure love. Wizards vs. Werewolves remake Alex/Mason.


"**Mason I Love You."**

**-The Dawn of a New Day-**

**Summery: Alex couldn't bear to lose Mason so before he left she did something out of pure love. Wizards vs. Werewolves remake Alex/Mason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WoWP**

**A/N I could not get this out of my head after I watched Wizards vs. Werewolves.**

**Notice: if you haven't watched Wizards vs. Werewolves this might not make sense**

**This will probably be a one chapter unless you want there to be more**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You see Alex when a vampire bites a werewolf they turn into a wolf forever" Mason said<strong>

"**You mean a werewolf?" Alex asked?**

"**No a wolf-wolf forever"**

"**And when a werewolf scratches a vampire, they lose all of their Vampire powers"**

"**It doesn't matter we can still be together" **

"**Justin I'm over 2,000 years old"**

"**Wow, now that's a lot of years" Justin says "but it doesn't matter I love you" Justin and Juliet hug**

"**I got the true love necklace" Max says "… but the mummy eyes are still up there … I'll be right back"**

"**ok" Alex puts it on Mason and It glows**

"**Mason you do love me" Alex happily and sadly said. She was happy that he loved her but sad that now she would lose him. Mason gently takes the necklace off and puts it on Alex.**

"**Goodbye Alex" Mason said with a pained voice.**

"**No Mason don't go" Alex cried.**

"**I'm sorry, Alex I won't be able to control myself when I am a wolf" Mason said and right after that, he morphed and Juliet morphed. Justin and Juliet stop hugging**

"**Wow your old … but it doesn't matter nothing will ever come between us" Justin says**

"**G-goodbye Justin" Juliet said**

"**Mason wait" Alex says**

**Mason's head turns to look at her… **

**Alex takes out her wand "Whether the moon be…"**

"**Alex what are you doing?"**

"**I-I don't want to l-lose M-Mason I-I'm s-sorry" she magically pushes Justin into the wall "Whether the moon be crescent or full"**

"**Alex no!"**

"**Don't let this relation ship"**

"**Alex NO!"**

"**Get Dull"**

"**ALEX NO!"**

**A dark blue light comes out of Alex and goes into Mason's wolf form. It turns silver, turns back to Alex, goes to her, turns light blue, and goes into her. Alex screams in pain.**

"**ALEX!"**

**Alex howls**

"**Alex no…" Justin whispers faintly**

**Justin watches helplessly as her hands form into claws then paws. A tail forms. Her teeth get shaper and her canines longer, as her muzzle was starting to form. Her ears started to grow longer and pointed. She was a wolf and after she stared at Justin as the last part happened her eyes and her left front paw turned dark blue. So she was a black wolf which has a dark blue left front paw.**

**Juliet and Mason had not left yet.**

**Alex looked at Juliet then to her brother and back to Juliet She howls and Juliet turns young again and Alex turns her head back to Justin**

"**Justin I have very little time before I can no longer speak" Alex said**

"**Why did you do that Alex?"**

"**I wanted you and Juliet to be happy."**

"**Not that the becoming a wolf."**

"**Oh, I did that because I want to be happy with Mason and I couldn't think of any other way."**

"**Alex I would like to thank you for bringing Juliet back but what am I going to tell mom and dad?"**

"**uh… I don't know any way good bye Justin I will mis…" Alex howls signaling her transformation is complete. **

**Mason howls, Alex looks back at him walks over to him looks him in the eye and they run away together.**

"**Justin…" Juliet started**

"**yes Juliet" Justin Said**

"… **Are you sure she will be all right"**

"**I don't know … that's what worrys me"**

"**I hope she will"**

"**I mean why would she do that"**

"**I would have probably did the same for you if you were turned into a bat forever"**

"**really?"**

"**really"**

**They kiss**

**Max does a weird howl**

"**Max what are you doing"**

"**Well what does it look like I'm howling"**

"**why?"**

"**I want to see if I can get an answer" Max says. He tries the howl again**

**And they hear a howl closely followed by another howl and look at the door Mason and Alex are standing there.**

"**cool" max says**

**Alex goes up to Justin and nudges him he gives her a hug. After he lets go she goes back to Mason and she flashes herself and Mason back into the forest. The sun was just starting to rise.**

"**Goodbye Alex" Justin says as he flashes Juliet and himself to the lair. After he gets there he flashes max in also. **


End file.
